wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mystic-Moon
"> Blind Moonborn NightWing or something. New WIP, lets go! ---- =Appearence= ---- Mystic-Moon was a beautiful, young, female dragon. Her dark grey scales were said to shimmer in the moonlight, her lighter grey underscales glinted like molten silver. The spots on the side of her neck that trailed down to her tail looked like pieces of platinum embedded in her scales. Silver spines trailed down her back, matching her horns. Her wing membrane was light grey, swirling with darker and lighter shades, causing a beautiful ,iridescent marble effect. Her eyes shone like gems. Light purple, swirled with white and crystal blue. The clouded quality of her eyes was what hinted to her blindness, but this flaw was a beautiful one. Besides both her eyes was a single, glinting teardrop scale. Mystic-Moon was quite a small dragon. Slender and short, she definitely had a petite build. She had almost no visible muscle, her physical abilities were limited, she almost seemed to be able to be blown away by the wing. Around her neck was a necklace, a small cresent moon pendant hung there, made of a strange, metallic, blue-silver material. She wore hanging earrings matching the necklace. ---- =Personality= ---- Mystic was always very mysterious. She kept her secrets, and only ever opened up with one dragon, Crescent. She was very detached. Elusive and timid, two words that define Mystic in the view of society. Beneath all of her secretivness was wisdom. Even though she wasn't permitted to go to a school as a dragonet due to the fact she was disabled, she had somehow developed wisdom that surpassed her age. Even though she was quiet, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She was determined to convince her tribe that same sex relationships were not to be frowned upon (as back then, the majority of NightWings were homophobic). She was also passionate in trying to create more rights for other disabled dragons. Others were envious of her calmness and peacefulness. Even in the midst of violence and war, Mystic never got worked up. Dragons believed her brain was as messed up as her eyes, after all, she wasn't openly bitter about it (though internally was a different story). She had developed depression at a young age. Hope. Desperation. Longing. Desire. All Mystic-Moon wanted was to get rid of the curse that left her crippled. She would do anything to trade her unwanted powers for the ability to see. ---- =History= ---- Mystic-Moon was born under two full moons, hatching years and years ago. Her birth would've been perfect, she would've leived a happy and normal life, but alas, her parents ruined this chance. Her mother and father were both rather greedy dragons. They were power hungry and ambitious, yet they had little wealth. They had heard of an old animus, on the brink of death, loving in a nearby forest. Ideas swarmed in their minds, they decided tk pay the dragon a visit. They loved in a small shack, the animus that is. He was an IceWing, a royal, one who had feinged his own death so he could live a free life. He was also on the brink of insanity, but thankfully he died a week later before he could loose his mind. wip ---- =Relationships= ---- Wip ---- =Trivia= ---- Wip ---- =Gallery= ---- E29667AA-4345-4220-AF85-D3D37D53C2B9.png|Mystic-Moon as her theme animal, by Morpho! Tysm! Mystic-Moon.png|By myself. Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LGBT+